Guardian
by amiieebabii
Summary: Trinity, schools most hottest girl falls for a troubled guy. Ben total hottie, but bad temper. Threw out their relationship Trinity helps Ben too control his temper with this extrordinary affect she has upon him. But what will happen threw out their time?
1. Chapter 1 mysterious boy

**Chapter 1 [mysterious boy]**

I walked threw the double doors, being greeted by everyone. Strutting my stuff down the halls, while the guys checked me out and their girlfriends grilled me in envy. I smirked to myself thinking of the thoughts that flowed threw their heads. After all that attention I finally reached my locker. Opening it and shoving my books in it. I signed in defeat of another regular, boring day of school. I took out my drawing notebook and a pen for home room.

"Hey girlie." she opened her locker.

"Hey Athena." I smiled at her.

"How's my best friend doing today?" she asked teasingly.

"Fine like always." I laughed.

"It's a miracle no boyfriend in 2 weeks." she said sarcasimly.

"Shut up Nena. I'm taking a little break from boys." I said.

"Sure. And I'm a geek." she smirked.

The bell rang.

"Lets go." I giggled pulling her along.

Athena has been my best friend since kindergarten. She knows me better than I know myself. And she's always been there for me no matter what. We arrived at home room and sat at our normal seats. I began to draw while the teacher took attendance. Drawing was my talent, my passion, something I enjoyed doing. It was like me showing my feelings, but not in words, nor actions. Just art. My dad doesn't highly approve of it he wants me to take after his business which is law, and that's something I don't wanna do. My mom on the other hand use to encourage me. She loved my drawings and my paintings. She's the one who made me the strong and independent girl that I am today. Unfortunately she past away when I was 11. My thoughts were interrupted with the urge of me having to use the bathroom. I raised my hand quickly.

"Yes, Trinity?" the teacher asked.

"May I use the bathroom." I asked eagerly.

"QUICKLY" she yelled.

I boosted out of my seat headed for the girls bathroom. Finally reached there and used it. I signed in relief as I felt better. I washed my hands and headed for the door. I began walking back to home room humming a song in my head when someone roughly bumped into me. Knocking me to the floor. I looked up in shocked as my eyes met with a pair of ocean blue ones. He looked down at me and hesitantly extended his hand out toward me. I reached my hand for it and gripped it. I shivered under his touch at the moment our skins connected. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." he looked at me apologetic.

"It's okay." I smiled softly.

We stood staring at each other in a long gaze. For some reason I couldn't resist but stare at those beautiful eyes this mysterious guy owned. I blinked and jumped back to reality.

"Uh.. Well I gotta go." I laughed nervously.

"Yea same here." he smiled.

"See you around." I said while beginning to walk.

"See you." he said lowly.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. I reminisced over the feeling I felt once our skins touched. I had never felt that from any guy before. And this feeling I enjoyed. I promised myself to find out his name. It was now lunch time and I was sitting at the table with Athena and a couple of other friends. I blank myself out of their conversation once I saw my mysterious guy. My stomach fluttered at the sight of him. Then, the fluttering stopped once I noticed a blonde girl grab his hand. My chest began to hurt. I was too late. I signed and shook my head slowly while still enhancing this new sudden pain I felt.

"Trinity?" Athena asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You okay hun you look out of it." she said concernly.

"Just tired." I lied.

"Mm. Sure we'll talk about it later." she smirked.

I groaned. The day passed threw pretty swiftly, I was on my last class history. I entered the class late and was ordered to sit next to my mysterious guy. What a coincidence? I rolled my eyes and took my seat quietly next to him. I took out my drawing book and began finishing the drawing I began at earlier at home room.

"Nice drawing." a seductive tone said.

I turned my head looking at mysterious guy. "Thanks." I continued drawing.

"Are you in art class or something?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Well your really good."

I turned my head to face him again. "Thanks again."

He smirked. "No problem. I'm Ben incase your wondering."

"I'm Trinity." I smiled.

"I've never heard of that name."

"I know, noone really has, I guess I'm unique." I smirked.

He chuckled. "Yea you are."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Beautiful too." he looked at me.

"Hey! Don't you have a girlfriend." I giggled.

"Yup, I do but she can't stop me from calling a girl beautiful." he smirked.

"That's not being a good boyfriend." I smirked evilly.

"She doesn't have to know."

"Hmm." I laughed. The bell rang.

"Let me walk you to your locker." he insisted.

"Okay." I smiled.

We walked together side by side too my locker in silence.

"Well thanks for walking me to my locker." I leaned against it.

"Anytime Trinity." he smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

I blushed.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye."

I bit my lip. At how just the kissed on the cheek made my stomach drop.

"Oh my gosh! I saw everything. I thought you were taking a break huh? You little cheater!" she hit me playfully.

I laughed. "Stop! It was nothing just a friendly kiss on the cheek. That's all."

"Your such a bad liar." she laughed.

"Ahem." some blonde coughed.

Athena and I both turned towards her.

"Your Trinity right?" she asked.

"Yea that's me."

"I'm Kate, Ben's girlfriend." she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yea well good for you." Athena said.

"Well I just needed to make something utterly clear to you." she looked at me.

"Mm go ahead." I said.

"Ben is mine. Don't go flirting with him cause he's not interested, just do me a big favor and stay away from him. He doesn't interact with sluts like you Trinity." she explained.

I laughed. "Okay bimbo listen, I wasn't flirting with your Ben and we were talking as friends so maybe you should realize between laughing as friends and flirting."

"So then, why did he kiss your cheek?" she asked,

"Obliviously he likes her. Just face it he actually wants to move on to something better I wouldn't blame him." Athena said.

"Now go off and leave us alone!" she added.

"But–."

"Bye!!!" Athena yelled.

Kate just rolled her eyes and stalked off. Athena and I looked at each other and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 the break out

**Chapter 2 [The Break Out]**

The next day, I walked to my locker as usual with all the stares and hello's. As I shoved my books to my locker I heard a certain voice say my name. And it made my heart fluttered. I turned around to see Ben. Problem is.... he was with blonde bimbo and he didn't look happy.

"Trinity." he said.

'Hi Ben." I smiled softly.

"Don't 'hi Ben' me." he looked at me with a disgusted look.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know Trinity, I thought me and you could be cool friends, but I guess not since your threatening my girlfriend."

"Ben?!.... What are you talking about I didn't threaten your girlfriend." I said closing my locker.

Ben slammed it shut before I got to close it all the way. "YES YOU DID TRINITY!"

My eyes grew wide. "No I didn't Ben! Stop yelling at me!"

"Ben, yes she did! She was gonna get people to jump me!" Kate whined.

"What?!?!" I said.

"What the hell is going on here." Athena came from the crowd.

"I don't have a freaking clue." I shrugged.

Then suddenly two strong hands grabbed my upper arms. Forcefully lifting me up and shoving me against my locker. I gasped at the sudden pain I felt. His gripped was extremely tight, that my arm would lose circulation.

"IF YOU EVER THREATEN KATE AGAIN, YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!" Ben yelled.

I couldn't manage to get out a word from my mouth, all that came out were tears from the pain and the way I was being treated for no reason. I noticed as I looked into Ben's eyes that they were no longer ocean blue, it was more dark blue. I stared deeply in his eyes, trying to read his emotion, it was mostly; anger, stress, agony, and pain. Ben stared back at me but in a searching way. Searching for if I was lying, or hiding something. But all he found was fear. And once he recognized that his grip began to loosen and his eyes were becoming more feminine and back to its original color. He searched some more, then finally let me go. I dropped to the floor and looked up at him with my teary chocolate brown eyes. He looked down at me with a sorrowful look, he shook his head and walked away. I stood on the floor just staring at the direction he went off in. Athena ran to me and hugged me. I winced from the pain of my arms.

'Oh my god, why did he do that?" she asked.

I just shrugged. And stood in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 forgiving?

**Chapter 3 [Forgiving?] **

It was finally lunch time. I was practically in silence since the incident. As I took a seat next to Athena, my eyes automatically went searching for Ben. As much as I didn't wanna care, or talk to Ben anymore. My heart didn't wanna just let him go or get over this stupid crush I have over him. After seconds of searching I noticed he wasn't here, he was gone. His friends and Kate was here, but not him. Was he that upset? I mean he scolded at me over something that wasn't true. He shouldn't be that upset. I SHOULD! I glanced over at Kate, and she was smiling, laughing, and flirting like the arrogant person she is. I don't get why Ben was with her. Was she that good in bed? Cause she isn't loving or sweet, or even caring. She's a self absorbent person, who only thinks of herself. Like the rest of the cheerleaders. Well whatever, she isn't even worth being in my thoughts.

"Trin?" Athena said.

I looked up at Athena. I could tell she was upset cause I was upset and not talking.

"Hun, please don't punish me like this. I hate when your sad." she begged and went to hug me, but I winced at sudden pain I felt in my arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

I arched my eye brow and slowly began to pull down my sweater revealing two hand prints on both my upper arms. My eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Holy crap!" I whispered.

"Oh my goodness Trin your arm!" she squealed.

My arms hurt, I guess I was really that upset not to noticed the pain. The bell rang, I got up out my seat and headed for the girls bathroom. I walked in and noone was in here, thank god. I pulled my sweater down so I could see how my arms really look. Then I went in the view of the mirror. I was shocked, my arms looked horrible the black and blue hand print on both my arms were big and really bad. I sighed and put my sweater back on and headed towards history class. I walked in to class, and was surprised. Ben was there. I looked down and took my seat quietly next to him. Class begun. I just sat there looking down on my notebook doodling, not even daring too look at Ben. Suddenly I felt a paper being slid towards me. I turned my head slightly viewing what the paper said on it. I automatically knew he it was, I squinted and read...

"Trinity, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, in disappointment of what he wrote. I mean is that all he could say? I deserve much more than that. I deserve freaking flowers or him crying begging for my forgiveness, or... just a lot more. I didn't write anything back, I just pushed the paper back to him. He began writing again, then slid the paper back to me.

"I know your really mad at me, you probably wanna shoot me in the face, or grab me by my shaggy hair and throw me in the ocean. But I just want you to know I am truly sorry for causing that big scene for no reason and hurting you. I would never dream of hurting you Trin, it kills me inside to know what I did. Right now, I kinda wanna cry like a punk for hurting a beautiful girl like you. Over something my stupid idiotic girlfriend said so please forgive me?."

I laughed a little at what I read. And smiled weakly at him. He has the best sense of humor, which is something I adore. I picked my pen up and wrote...

"Your silly. But give me time please, I just want time to think of what happen cause I am upset and hurt. And when I mean hurt I mean physically hurt. Anyway, just give me time Ben. And yes, I do wanna throw you in the ocean."

I looked at him as he read it, he began to smile. Then it changed he had a worry look on his face and whispered to me.

"Did I hurt you bad?"

I just nodded. He shook his head and then hit himself.

"Ben?" I whispered.

"Can I see it after class?" he asked.

I nodded. After class Ben and I walked to my locker in silence. I opened my locker and placed my books in it. Then turned towards Ben. I slowly and gently slid down my sweater. Showing my arms. Once he looked, his eyes grew wide and jaw flopped open. He moved closer to me examining it more. Then slowly touched my left hand, I shivered from the touch. He lifted my hand up softly and gently. He shifted his fingers slowly up my arm. Rubbing his warm finger tips across my skin. Every part he passed up, my arm grew goose bumps. Again I shivered, he finally reached the bruise part of my arm. He touched it lightly, rubbing it in a certain motion. I closed my eyes in enjoyment, for some reason the way he was touching my arm it didn't hurt not once. It was soothing what he did. I felt as if we were the only ones in the hall way. With my eyes still closed I leaned against my locker. Then I opened my eyes and looked at Ben. He was staring at me, in his eyes I noticed he was looking at me in an adoring way. My heart thumped as I noticed his face was slowly moving closer towards mine. I began breathing heavy every inch he became closer to me. His eyes did not leave mine. Slowly I began too feel the warm on his breathe near my lips. He was only about 2 inches away from my face.

"Trinity!" Athena squealed.

Both Ben and I jumped when we heard Athena. Ben moved away from me and let my arm go. I looked down in embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Umm. I-..I" I stuttered.

"Well Trinity I uh gotta go see you later." he walked off.

I looked at Athena and she had the only look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm in love

** Chapter 4 [I'm in love] **

"What was that about Trin?" she asked furious.

"I don't know." I shook my head confused.

"Sure. That jerk hurt you, and here you go almost kissing him." she looked at me.

"He apologized." I said defending Ben.

"Wow, and you forgave him? Have you seen your arm Trinity? You look like you got jumped or someone burned your upper arms with an iron." she crossed her arms against her chest.

"I didn't forgive him. I told him I needed time." I explained.

"I don't think you should forgive the maniac at all." she rolled her eyes.

"Look Athena, you're my bestfriend and I can't have you against me on this. I know it's wrong to forgive him for what he did to me but.... ugh I don't know I can't help myself around him. Usually I get over guys in less than 24 hours but Ben. He's like the one I've been looking for... or something like that. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't help my smile from forming when he's near. I search for him when he's not with me. He's like breath taking to me. Like I need him and if I don't have him my day wouldn't be right." I leaned against the locker and slid to the floor. "I think I'm falling in love with him." I sighed.

Athena kneeled in front of me. "Oh my god. You are in love with him Trinity. And I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that, it's... you know how I am especially with you. Your like my sister." she hugged me. "I'm sorry hun."

"It's okay." I hugged back.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell him." she looked at me.

I gasped. "Uh. No!!!"

Athena laughed. "Why not, maybe he'll break up with blonde bimbo."

I laughed. "I'll consider it."

Athena got up and helped me up as well. We walked with linked arms down the hall and out the school doors.

Now, I was home laying in my bed. Home alone as always. I forgot to mentioned my dad cares about his job more than his own daughter. Pretty depressing? But I'm use to it. I decided to go take a shower. To soak off all the stress I've been threw today. As I got in the shower, let the warm steamy water hit my delicate body. I moaned in relief and how good it felt against my skin. I just stood there for sometime enjoying the peace and quiet and relaxation. Soon after I washed up and got out hearing the door bell. I quickly dried and threw on shorts and a tank top. And quickly and quietly went down the stairs. Swiftly I opened the door as the guest rang it again. My heart stop.

"Ben?" I gasped.

"Hi? Um is this a bad time?" he asked.

Breathe Trinity breathe!!!!

"Um - - no." I choked out.

He looked at me confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry come in." I opened the door wider.

Ben entered my house and we stood by the door way in awkward silence. "So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you." he looked at me.

"Okay, about?" I asked.

"Today. Well I mean what happened this afternoon at your locker." he said.

"Okay. Lets go to sit down though my legs hurt."

He chuckled. "Okay."

I sat down on the couch and Ben sat next to me. I looked at him, curious on what he had to tell me.

"So, I'm sorry for you know touching you like that and almost kissing you. It was wrong." he confessed.

My chest began to hurt. Worse than the way it felt when I saw he had a girlfriend.

"Wrong?" I asked shocked.

"Yes Trinity, wrong. I'm sorry I did that. I really didn't mean to I just... got tempted by such a beautiful girl like you but I'm in a relationship and I don't wanna hurt Kate." he looked at me.

The tears threatened to come out. I seriously just wanted to cry or slap him across his face for making me want to cry. I thought he'd at least have some type of feeling for me. He's too committed. Well to Kate at least. I looked down trying to cover up the tear that managed to escape my eye. I felt a warm finger touch my chin and gently lift it up.

"Are you crying?" Ben asked.

I quickly managed to get out his touch a turn my face. "No."

"Yes, you are Trin." he said. "Why?"

"I'm not crying Ben! I just had something in my eye." I scolded.

"Oh." he stood silent.

I wiped my eye quickly. And tried pulling myself together. "Um, you should go now." I said looking over at Ben.

He was looking at me, and in a hurt look. Like if he regretted something. "Oh, okay." he got up and headed for the door.

I followed. And put my hand on the knob opening the front door slowly. Ben looked at me hurt. I looked back at him and I'm sure this time he noticed how broken I was. How torn up inside I was from what he said. Soon I broke that stare and looked down letting those tears flow down my cheeks. I couldn't help them now. There was no stopping. Suddenly I felt the door being closed and strong soft hands grab my waist. I looked up and saw Ben looking down at me with watery eyes. I was about to push him away when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I leaned my head on his chest and sobbed. God, I was so vulnerable. He slowly began to move, pushing me up against the wall. Softly he lifted his hand keeping the other one firm at my waist and sliding this one slowly up my body. I shivered from each place his hand passed. My stomach, my arm, my neck and finally my cheek where he stopped. I looked at him. With teary eyes. He took his thumb and wiped my tears from both of my cheeks. He looked down at me I was about to read his expression but his lips touching mine interrupted it. I was to shock to kiss back. I just still. His hand that was still on my cheek moved to my hair, he intertwined his fingers in my soft curls and began slightly pushed me closer. I gave in and slightly opened my mouth, letting his sweet savoring taste enter my mouth. He kissed me passionately. Him doing this to me is teasing me. Part of me wanted to pull back to save myself from getting hurt. But the other part just couldn't resist and wanted to keep going. Suddenly he pulled away, slowly. I fluttered my eyes opening to find him already looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, and those ocean blue orbs of his. He smiled back leaned in again. I got on my tippy toes and met him half way. We kissed again. But better than the first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my upper thighs and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him. He roughly pushed me up against the wall and deepened the kiss. His hands wondered my body, his touch was so intoxicating I didn't want him to ever stop.

We stood kissing for sometime until I pulled back in needing to breathe. My heart rate was racing by now as if I had ran up and down 5 flights of stairs. Ben looked at me a smirked. I smiled back. He pecked me one more time then put me down. I fixed my shorts and shirt. Then looked up at Ben.

"So?" I smirked.

"So." he said brushing back some strands of hair.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"That I love you." he said looking at me.

"What?" my eyes widen.

"I love you." he repeated.

I smiled, knowing my response. "I love you to."

He leaned his forehead against mine. AGAIN, my heart began racing and I was breathing heavily. He grinned and put his hand on my chest.

"Your heart is racing?" he said confused.

"Yea, you do it to me all the time." I admitted.

"Why?" he smirked.

"I don't know, it's this effect you have on me."

"I like it." he kissed me. Then.... his phone rang. He pulled away and looked at it. "Ugh, it's Kate." he groaned.

"Don't answer it." I quickly said.

"She's gonna keep calling."

"Then answer it I guess."

Ben flipped the phone open.

"Yea?.....I'm busy Kate.....No I'm not going...What the hell Kate!....Oh, wow okay. I can't do this anymore." he shut the phone closed and sighed.

I looked at him. And ran my fingers threw his shaggy straight bronze hair. "You, okay?"

He smiled softly at me. "Yea I am."

I got on my tippy toes again and pecked his lips. He smiled down at me.

"I should get going we have school tomorrow." he said.

"Okay." I said opening the door.

"I love you." he looked me in the eyes and kissed me passionately.

I pulled away. "I love you too."

Then he walked out. I shut the door and leaned against it.

`What a day!'


End file.
